


Even Trade

by CadomirBane



Series: Azure Devil [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadomirBane/pseuds/CadomirBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way for a certain Jedi to get a certain bounty hunter to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Trade

The silence of the dark cell on the _Resolute_ broke as Anakin Skywalker opened the door.He peered inside, studying their new prisoner.A blue-skinned Duros cuffed to his chair by his ankles and wrists.A second or two after the door opened, the Duros looked up at him, as if not in a hurry to meet his captor.He regarded the Chosen One with lethargic indifference.

Anakin glared down at him.Immediately pissed off that his prisoner was not intimidated by him at all.

“Cad Bane.Took long enough to finally catch you.Now are you going to tell me what you were doing on Ryloth?”

He just smirked up at Anakin.

“You’re really not good at this interrogation thing, are you?”

“I could start torturing you, like you did to that Jedi.Would that get you to talk?” he snarled.Not that he would ever torture Bane…or get away with it, that is.But just thinking of what Bane had done made him seethe with anger all over again.

“Nice try.I know Jedi.That’s not your style.”

_This is going to be one of those days where I wish I wasn’t a Jedi, isn’t it?_ Anakin sighed and took a step closer to him, studying Bane’s posture and the way the light reflected off his red, bulbous eyes.He had imagined how this moment would go for a long time.Ever since he first fought Bane on Devaron, then, fuming over how the bounty hunter outsmarted him, swiped a wanted poster of him.Anakin hung the poster in his room and threw darts at it for months.Oddly enough as much as he hated Bane—thought he hated him—he never wanted to throw that poster away.He liked Bane’s hat, his eyes.The way he sneered.

“Oh, so you know my whole style?” Anakin challenged, crossing his arms and standing a little taller.

“More than you think.”Bane shifted in his chair to try to get more comfortable, the shackles on his wrists and ankles rattling a little.“You probably think I’m some sort of prize you can show off.”

“So what _will_ get you to talk?” Anakin asked, trying to change the subject off of him.“And if you won’t talk to me, I’d be happy to bring in my Padawan.She’ll be more than happy to grill you all day.”

That seemed to get Bane’s attention.His dislike for Ahsoka had been very clear since they ran into each other on Ryloth.And the whole time they led Bane back to their ship while fighting the dozens of Separatists droids intercepting them along the way, Ahsoka proved how much she disliked Bane too.It had been a long day for Anakin.

“Maybe I’ll talk if you give me a reward for it.”

Anakin rolled his eyes.

“What kind of reward would someone like _you_ deserve, Bane?”

Bane spread his legs a bit and gestured down, then made a stroking motion with his hand.Anakin stared at him in disbelief.

“What…no!I’m not going to go down on you!”

“So I guess you don’t need me to talk that much after all.”

Anakin clenched his fists, seething at him.He did want Bane to talk.And more than that, he could not deny his strong feelings towards Bane, even if most of those feelings were anger and disgust.He looked down at Bane’s bulge.

“So if I give you a blowjob, you’ll talk?”

Bane shrugged.

“Yeah, sure.Seems fair.”

Anakin almost requested that Bane talk first, then Anakin reward him, but he stopped.What would be the point in arguing about that?He stepped forward not believing what he was about to do.At the last second he remembered to glance behind him and close the door so no one would accidentally walk in on them.Then he took a deep breath before pushing the table back and kneeling in front of Bane.

“Here, at least let me do this much…” Anakin used the Force to remove the cuffs from Bane’s wrists.Maybe he was being oversensitive about it, but the thought of sucking someone off while they were restrained completely, even if they asked for it, made Anakin uncomfortable.He would feel better if Bane could at least touch him if he wanted to.And he knew Bane would not try to escape.Not now, anyway.

The Duros looked down at him.Anakin expected him to smile smugly at seeing the Jedi on his knees.Instead Bane was biting his lip, as if he could not believe this was about to happen either.

Before he could think about it too much, Anakin unbuckled Bane’s pants and slowly pulled them down for him.

“I’ve never seen a Duros cock before…” Anakin muttered.

“Glad I get to be your first.”

“Why, so I’ll think yours is the best one because I don’t have anything to compare it to?….oh.”Anakin finished pulling off his garments and got a look at Bane’s cock for the first time.It was bigger than he had imagined, slightly thicker at the base than at the head, but long enough that Anakin couldn’t help but wonder if he would be able to deep throat all of him.The base had a small ridge that looked like it was very sensitive to touch.The head of his cock was a different shape than a Human’s, less round and more angular.Both the head and the small ridge were a dark purplish hue.Along his shaft and balls were slight curves that added to the texture.

Anakin didn’t realize he had been staring until Bane cleared his throat.

“It’s not going to blow itself, you know.”

“Sorry…”Anakin’s cheeks felt warm.He gently gripped the base, stuck out his tongue, and slowly licked up the front of his shaft.

Bane moved his hands to the back of Anakin’s head and pulled him a little closer.Anakin gasped but opened his mouth until the head of Bane’s cock was under his tongue.Paying close attention to the way Bane’s fingers felt on his scalp, he began sucking slightly as he felt Bane start to harden.

A small moan escaped from the back of Bane’s throat and he sighed longingly.

“You have good practice at this, Jedi?” He asked.

Anakin pulled his cock out and rolled his eyes.

“If that’s really what you’re worried about right now…”

“Keep going.”

“Asshole.”Anakin began stroking him at the base and went back to sucking on him.He slowly opened his mouth wider and moved closer until the head of Bane’s cock touched the back of his throat.Normally this would make anyone choke but Anakin had done this so many times—from one-night stands to ‘rewarding’ the clones closest to him after a battle—that he knew how to push down his gag reflex, using his lips and tongue to stimulate Bane more.By then he had a full erection and Anakin had to sit up more to reach him.

Bane arched his back and stretched his legs as much as the shackles would let him.He began twisting the tips of his fingers in Anakin’s hair, caressing his head, studying each of his curls.It felt oddly soothing and prompted Anakin to stroke him a little faster.Then Bane said something that made him hesitate.

“Just like that, princess.”

_Did he just call me…princess?_ It startled Anakin so much so that he stopped what he was doing for a moment.Why would Bane call him _princess_?

And more importantly, why did Anakin… _like_ that so much?

Anakin’s cheeks flushed even more and his ears began to burn as he pulled Bane out of his mouth.A small trail of drool hung from his lower lip and the head of Bane’s cock.

“Call me that again,” he whispered, his voice quivering a little.

Bane looked down at him again and their eyes locked for what felt like a long time.As if they each understood something about the other they never had before.

“You like being my little princess?”

Anakin bit back a whimper.This was really turning him on.Seeing Bane at this angle.Feeling every shudder in Bane’s body against his mouth.Hearing _that word_.

“Yes…”He cupped Bane’s balls and began rubbing and pulling on them ever so slightly.The loud groan Bane made after that only prompted Anakin to do it more.Bane gripped his head and pushed him close, forcing Anakin to deep throat him again.This time Anakin felt Bane’s cock go past the back of his throat.He pressed his tongue against the underside of his shaft.

“You’re a dirty little princess, aren’t you?” Bane purred, pulling on Anakin’s hair.

Anakin whimpered again as his eyes began to water, but Bane only pulled his hair harder.Wanting to see Bane’s reaction to it, Anakin looked up at him as tears rolled down his cheeks.Bane was biting his lip again as his legs trembled.Using his mechno hand Anakin brushed the small ridge at the base of his cock; instantly Bane bucked his hips and let out a small whimper.With a slight smile, Anakin brushed it with each time he deep throated him, making sure to use his lips and tongue on his head even more.He heard Bane hiss a few words in a different language, which Anakin only assumed were curse words in Durese.

“Faster…fuck, faster,” Bane gasped.

Not thinking twice of it, Anakin obeyed and sucked him even faster, using his teeth ever so slightly as he squeezed Bane’s balls.Just barely brushing Bane’s ridge with the tip of his tongue made Bane cry out and yank on the cuffs around his ankles.More tears ran down Anakin’s cheeks as Bane gripped fistfuls of his hair and pulled forcefully.

Anakin heard Bane warn him that he was going to cum but pretended he didn’t hear it.The warm liquid ran down his throat and down the sides of his mouth.Gagging, he swallowed as much as he could but still spilled some on the floor.As Anakin had been expecting, it tasted a little different than a Human’s…almost sour?But he decided he certainly didn’t dislike the taste.

Bane shuddered until he finished, then Anakin gently pulled away and wiped the drool and cum onto the back of his glove.His knees shook a little as he stood up.Bane was pulling his pants back up, slightly breathless.

“How was that…?” Anakin asked, face still flushed.He ran his fingers through his hair, already missing how it felt to have Bane caress his head.

Bane didn’t have to answer that.His expression said more than enough.He was still trembling in the chair, so much so he seemed to have forgotten that Anakin had not cuffed his wrists yet.

Smiling a little, Anakin pulled the table closer and hopped up on it so he could look down at Bane.After that, he decided he had preferred the other angle better.But this wasn’t so bad either.Maybe sometime he would find a good excuse to get a reward out of Bane…

“So, you ready to talk?”

Bane nodded.

“Sure thing, princess.”

Anakin tried not to blush.Tried not to think too much of why he enjoyed that so much.Maybe it didn’t really mean anything after all.


End file.
